The Dad Arrives
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Today is Osacr's birthday and Nancy's Dad arrives to take her home. So Sonic, June, Thomas, Molly and Osacr must find a way to stop her father and let Nancy stay.


At the kitchen, Nancy, June, Thomas and Molly are decorating. Sonic came in.

Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? Having a party or something?

June: It's Oscar's birthday and Nancy wants us to be there, which is stupid.

Sonic: Hey, Oscar is Nancy's cousin. You should treat him very nice on his B-day.

Nancy: You're invited too, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks.

In the hall, Oscar, hiding, turns off the lights.

Osacr: (Acting like Molly) He's coming! Quick, hide!

Oscar faking walks in the kitchen and turns on the lights.

June, Thomas and Molly: Surprise...

Oscar: (Surprised) Oh, my god! I don't believe this! How did you guys know it was my birthday?

Nancy: We're cousins, Oscar. I'll always remember you're birthday. And here.

She gives Oscar a present. He opens it.

Oscar: New pair of glasses? Thanks!

Nancy: You're welcome.

Molly: Here's the book you always wanted, Oscar.

Oscar: The World Geography Book! Thanks, Molly!

Molly: Don't metion it.

Thomas: Here.

Thomas tosses Oscar a watch.

Oscar: Sweet! A hyper watch!

Thomas: Whatever.

Oscar: June, what did you get for me?

June throws a ball at Oscar.

Oscar: Thank You.

As Sonic and the others enjoy Oscar's birthday, a motorcycle came by. A yellow hedgehog takes off his helmet. Nancy and Oscar saw it. They came out. Sonic, June, Thomas and Molly followed them.

Nancy: Dad. What are you doing here?

Sonic: So you're Nancy's father.

Osacr: His name is Albert, but some people call him FacePuncher.

Molly: FacePuncher?

Albert: I'm here to take you home.

Nancy: What? Why?

Albert: I don't want to see you get hurt. Being on a team is too dangerous. I don't want to lose you just I did to Gwen.

Nancy: I know Mom died, but...

Albert: You are coming with me!

Sonic: You can't take her!

Albert: I have too, I'm her father!

Sonic: I won't let you take her!

Albert: Fine, I'll be back to take Nancy home, soon.

Albert leaves. Sonic, Nancy, June, Thomas, Oscar and Molly looked at each other.

Few minutes later, Molly came out of her office.

Molly: I send a letter to Ms. Tsunade so she can solve our problems.

Thomas: Are you sure Lady Tsunade will get it?

Molly: Yeah, I think.

Sonic: She better read it fast or Nancy will be send home to FacePuncher.

Nancy: I'm scared.

Sonic: I know..

June came in.

Thomas: Where were you, June?

June: I was at the Dry Cleaners so I can pick up a jacket.

Molly: Doesn't that belong to somebody?

June: Yeah. Some Keyblader guy name Sonus.

Sonic realizies that name.

Molly: Sonus? You took a jacket from a guy name Sonus? You know what's he going to do?

Oscar: FACE PUNCH!

Oscar punches Thomas.

Thomas: OW! Oscar!

June: Don't worry. He won't know. He's been gone for, like, a million years.

Sonic: Wait. What does a jacket have to do with Albert taking Nancy home?

June: It says so in Molly's letter. "We have a big jacket. Nancy's father is here to take Nancy home and we need you're help."

Molly: "Big Jacket?" It says "Big Problem". The letter says "We have a big problem. Nancy's father is here to take Nancy home and we need you're help."

Oscar: "Big Problem?" I thought it was a kangaroo. "We have a big kangaroo. Nancy's father is here to take Nancy home and we need you're help."

Molly: Why would I write "We have a big kangaroo?"

Oscar: Everybody writes kangaroo.

Thomas: Your handwriting was sloppy.

Molly: That isn't part of the letter. My handwritting was only sloppy because I work too much. That's why I work at Presage Paper!

Sonic: Aw man.. Nancy is doomed.

Nancy: Don't worry. We'll go to Lady Tsunade and tell her everything what happened.

Oscar: Um... yeah... it might be too late for that.

A delivery guy came in with a kangaroo.

Delivery Guy: Did somebody order a kangaroo?

Sonic and the others were shock when Oscar ordered a kangaroo. In Molly's office, everybody was thinking for a plan to save Nancy from Albert.

Molly: Aw.. He's so cute.

Molly crouches down and pets the kangaroo.

Sonic: Okay, what's a kangaroo gonna do besides jumping around?

Oscar: I was thinking it would be Nancy's bodyguard.

Thomas: I don't know about that.

Sonic: We'll just have to see.

Sonic picks up a chilli dog and goes to a kangaroo.

Sonic: Hey there buddy, do you want to eat this? It's a chilli dog.

The kangaroo kicks the chilli dog off of Sonic's hand and it was flying to a window and... CRASH! The window breaks into a million pieces.

Sonic: I'll take that as a no.

Molly: Oh, my god! Mickey is going to kill me when he sees this!

The kangaroo eats the jacket.

June: No! The kangaroo is eating Sonus' jacket!

Thomas grabs the jacket, but the kangaroo takes the jacket and Thomas still holds on to it. They pulled it, not ripping it, until it was flying to something that gooshed. June runs to the jacket and picks it up, covering in something.

June: Eew... What is this?

Oscar: It's caramel.

June: Ugh! Caramel? Why?

Oscar: Well, I couldn't figure Molly's handwriting if she wrote camel or caramel, so I bought them both.

Molly: You ordered a camel too?

Oscar: No.

The delivery guy opens the door.

Delivery Guy: Did somebody order a cam-?

Oscar closes the door.

Molly: We have to fix this mess before Mickey comes back.

June: And we have to fix the jacket. Sonus could be back in anytime. I'm gonna be a chicken! Not chicken chicken, but still he might face punch me!

Oscar: And someone has to mop us this kangaroo poop.

Sonic: But, what about Nancy? I might not see her again.

Molly: Can we worry about something other than Nancy for one minute?

Sonic: Nancy is the only girl I care about. She is like the only friend I had.

Molly thinks for a moment.

Molly: Well, if you really do care about Nancy, then I guess I'll do something about it. I'll go write another letter to Ms. Tsunade and then a letter to Marcus. He's a good friend of my and fixes anything when I was still human.

Molly goes to her desk and pulls out a pen and a pad and starts writing a letter to Lady Tsunade.

Thomas: Hey Molly, you know what, maybe you should write that so we can actually read it this time.

Oscar: Yeah, Miss Blondy Assistant.

Molly writes a letter to Oscar.

Molly: Can you read this?

Oscar reads the letter. It saids "You stink, Birthday Bitch!"

Oscar: Yes. I can. And that is not a nice word!

Oscar goes to the door, opens it, the camel is still there, and closes the door again. Sonic and Molly are upset and looks at the kangaroo.

Few minutes later. The delivery guy left with the camel. Sonic, Nancy, June, Thomas, Oscar and Molly went though the halls.

June: There's gotta be some way we can clean this jacket.

Nancy: You got it at the Dry Cleaners.

June: Right! I bet they got some sort of Jacket Cleaning Machine.

Molly: I better go with you. You guys do my shift. I already send Marcus a letter so he can fix the window. If Mickey sees this mess, I'm toast.

June: And if we don't fix Sonus' jacket, I'm toast!

Sonic: And if we don't save Nancy from Albert, then she's toast.

Nancy: Sonic...

Oscar pulls out a toaster from his backpack.

Oscar: Animals crave in toast right now?

Sonic and Nancy went outside, June and Molly went to the Dry Cleaners and Thomas and Oscar go do Molly's shift. Sonic and Nancy went to the river.

Nancy: Sonic, do you remember when I fell into the river the first time and you, June, Thomas, Molly, Oscar, Gumball and Darwin saved me and I got sick and you went all Cookoo?

Sonic: Yeah. I was kinda stupid.

Nancy: And the second time I fell, you are the only one who saved me. You're the reason why you cared for me. You're my true friend.

Sonic: Yeah, but Albert is gonna take you home because you're mom died.

Nancy: I don't why he wants me back. I like it here and also I like when I hang around with you guys.

Sonic: I know, but I can't just fight Albert. There's no way I can do that. I'm sorry.

Sonic gets up and was about to leave.

Nancy: I don't want to go!

She hugs Sonic very tight.

Nancy: I'll miss you...

Sonic hugs her back.

Sonic: I'll miss you too, Nancy. I just wish there was some way to help you...

In Molly's office, the phones ring and Thomas answered them.

Thomas: I don't know. I don't know! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!

Thomas sits down and writes down some paper work. Oscar cames in.

Oscar: Thomas! Thomas, a little help, please?

Thomas: I'm really busy. I promise Molly I do her work. I can't just leave a teammate in charge.

Oscar leaves. Thomas continues to do the paper work. He hears a crash. Thomas moaned. He gets up and goes up Oscar.

Thomas: I'm coming, Oscar!

He closes the door. At the Dry Cleaners.

Molly: Ugh! I tried like seven different things. Anything I use can get in caramel to the jacket.

She shows June the cleaning suplies sticking to the caramel jacket. June sees Albert coming in the Dry Cleaners.

June: Eek! It's Albert!

June and Molly panic. They throw the caramel jacket away and they're acting calm.

Albert: Where's Nancy?

Molly: Um.. Did you change your mind that you want to take her home? If you did, I bet you are a HandHolder or a HugGiver.

Molly was about to hug Albert. He growls at her.

Molly: No hug.

June: Why do you want Nancy? You said you about to take her home, soon.

Albert: No. I'm about to take Nancy home, NOW!

June looks at her watch.

June: Ooh.. Look at that. You're right. I miss read the time. It's because I'm a horrable timer, ask anybody.

Molly: But, you told me you were great at time.

June: Molly!

Molly: She is the worst!

Albert: I'll be picking up Nancy, at 8:00 PM, and she better be ready, cause MadDog is gonna be with me and MadDog hates waiting.

Albert leaves. Molly picks up the caramel jacket.

June: Phew... That was close.

Molly: Close? He'll be picking up Nancy in a few hours and he's brining MadDog with him.

June: Oh, right.

She sees a washer machine.

June: Maybe the Washer Machine will do the trick.

Molly: Do you know how to use that thing?

June: Course not.

June starts the washer machine. Both girls turn around and they see the kangaroo.

June: You see the kangaroo too, right?

Molly: Uh-huh...

The kangaroo eats the reciet paper.

Back at the headquarters, Sonic, Nancy, June and Molly came home and sees the mess.

Sonic: What the heck?

Thomas: You'll never guess what happened.

Molly: The kangaroo ran away!

June: How could you lose a kangaroo?

Oscar: Well, I was attaching a camera to it's pouch, when I "accidently" stepped on his tail and woke him up from a deep dark sleep. And he just freaked out.

Molly: Why would attach a camera to a kangaroo?

Thomas: Cause we're going to make a video and send it to our teammates so we can save Nancy.

Sonic: You are? I didn't know you care about Nancy.

Thomas: She's like a sister to me.

Nancy: Thanks, Thomas.

Marcus came in.

Marcus: Hey Molly, I'm here to- Whoa! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Geez...

Molly: Hey Marcus, can you fix the window before Mickey comes back?

Marcus: No problem. I fix a lot of- Whoa! This thing is really broken! You are in so much trouble! This is bad! This is bad!

Molly: Calm down, Marcus. How much is it going to cost?

Marcus: Ah, probably not that- Whoa! This is gonna cost a lot! That's double pain glass! I gotta get a custom built! And then I got to pick it up and it's so hard to find parts and the places won't be open until-

June: HOW MUCH DOES IT GONING TO COST?

Marcus writes the paycheck and gives it to Molly. She reads it.

Molly: Oh, my god! This is bad! This is bad!

Almost 8:00 P.M. Nancy packs her stuff.

Nancy: Well, I guess it's the end of me.

Thomas: I felt so bad that Nancy is going to leave.

Molly: I hope Nancy's father pays the bus driver $5000, because that's what we need to fix the window.

Oscar came in throwing some food to the ground.

Sonic: Oscar, what are you doing?

Oscar: Leaving a trail of mangos, crutons, and fishsticks.

Molly: Why?

Oscar: Everybody knows how you track a kangaroo.

A llama came in the headquarters.

Oscar: No, wait. It's how you track a llama.

Thomas: Hang on. The kangaroo's got your camera, right? Doesn't that thing work on computers?

Oscar: Yes! We can watch it on live video so we can see where the kangaroo is.

Sonic, Nancy, Thomas, Oscar and Molly go to the computer. The kangaroo is jumping around the whole block.

Molly: He's in Hidden Leaf Village!

Oscar: HERE I COME, KANGAROO!

Oscar leaves. June cames in.

June: Guess who just solved all of our problems?

Molly: You did?

June: Yep.

Sonic: How?

June: I sold all posters that said "Save Nancy" to everybody in Hidden Leaf Village. Here's 5000 bucks.

Molly: This is great! Now we can fix the window!

Nancy: All those people in Hidden Leaf Village want to save me?

June: Yep. 7 bucks a piece.

Sonic: You're going to stay here, forever, Nancy! Awsome! I gotta tell the others!

Sonic zooms through every hallway to tell his teammates.

Nancy: Thank you, June! You're the best friend I ever had! Now everybody will help us stop my dad and he won't take me home!

June: Weeeeeeelllllll...

Molly: Uh oh. That was a long well.

Thomas: June, what did you do?

June: Everyone is actually coming to get their picture taken with the kangaroo.

Nancy: What? So, nobody is going to stop Daddy?

June: No. I'm sorry.

Thomas: I'll go tell Sonic about this.

Nancy: I'm doomed!

Nancy rans out to the door. June got a little upset, then she sees the llama.

June: You see the llama too, right?

Nancy ran to the river, sits down and begins to sob.

Nancy: I don't want to go home, I want to stay. Daddy doesn't know that I love Sonic... I can't go home... What am I going to do...?

Someone in a black robe is watcing Nancy without being seen.

Back at the headquarters, June is laughing without no reason.

June: This is the best show I ever seen!

Molly: What is it?

June: It's called "The Birthday Boy Gets His Ass Kicked By A Kangaroo."

June continues to laugh as she watches Oscar get bitten up by the kangaroo from her laptop.

June: Hey, what are you doing?

Molly: I'm writing a letter to Sam so I can put it next to his grave. Since people are coming to see the kangaroo and don't stop Albert, I will be able to tell him about my life now.

June: You're not going to tell him about the kangaroo, are you?

Molly: Um...

June: Molly!

Molly: No. I love Sam and I also love Nancy. And I'm sad that she's leaving because Gwen died.

June: I'm sad too. I want Oscar to say good-bye to Nancy, but... I never want this to end!

June laughs even harder.

Thomas came in Sonic's room, along with Molly.

Sonic: Hey there, guys! What's up?

Thomas: We have something to tell you.

Molly: Those people that June told them to help her stop her father. They're only here to see the kangaroo.

Thomas: Nancy really is going home.

Sonic: So, those people don't care?

Molly: No.

Thomas: And Nancy went out to be alone.

Sonic: Outside? Alone? I gotta find her!

Sonic zooms off to find Nancy.

Thomas: And Sonic is Cookoo again.

Molly was about to follow Sonic, but June and Oscar came in.

Oscar: Finally, I got the kangaroo! That was not easy.

The kangaroo was in a sack.

June: Now people can finally see who they came for.

Thomas: You do relalize Sonic went outside to find Nancy, do you?

June and Oscar: No.

Thomas and Molly shake their heads. Sonic goes through every forest, but couldn't find Nancy.

Sonic: Nancy! Where are you?

Nancy's Voice: SONIC!

Sonic follows Nancy's voice. He found Nancy hanging tight on the edge of the cliff.

Sonic: Nancy! How did this happen?

Nancy: I was pushed!

Sonic: By who?

Nancy: I don't know! I didn't see his face! He was in a black robe!

Sonic: Don't worry! I'll save you!

Sonic grabs Nancy's hand and pulls her up.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Nancy: I'm fine...

Sonic: The guy in the black robe. Could he be in the Organization XIII?

Nancy: I don't know...

Sonic: You're okay now...

Nancy nods. Sonic picks her up and carrys her back home. June, Thomas, Molly and Oscar were at the Dry Cleaners. Sonic, still carrying Nancy, comes in. He gentely places Nancy on the counter.

Sonic: I guess this is good-bye, huh?

Nancy: Yeah.

Sonic: We had great adventures, huh? Stoping Fearless Leader, Journeying through a fairy tale book, helping Blu to fly, meeting super heroes, defeating Death, going back in time and being together.

Nancy: Yeah, but now my journey ends. It's sad, but I'll write you letters everyday.

Sonic: You do that.

Nancy hugs Sonic. Sonic smiles and hugs back. The tears are flowing into Nancy's eyes. June pulls out the jacket from the dryer. She was in shock.

June: Um... Guys...

She shows Sonic, Nancy, Thomas, Oscar and Molly the jacket. It shrunk and it's pink.

Oscar: Wait! The jacket looks different.

June: Yeah! Cause it shrunk and it's pink!

Oscar: Nah. That's not it.

Albert came in.

Albert: HEY!

Nancy, June and Molly yelped.

Albert: Get in the car, Nancy! You better be ready. MadDog's waiting. And MadDog HATES TO WAIT!

Nancy takes a moment to talk. She looks at June, then Thomas, then Oscar, then Molly and then Sonic.

Nancy: No.

Albert: What? Get in the car.

Nancy: No! I'm staying here and I'm not leaving here! This town, is like my home. And there is no way you can stop me!

Albert was in shock.

Sonic: Albert. I took care of your daughter ever since she was little and I care about her. She's like the greatest friend anyone should ever have. If you hate me forever, then go ahead, punch me in the face.

June: Or you could punch him in the arm or the legs or the stomach or pull his quills or-

Albert: (Mad) How about I punch him IN ALL OF THE ABOUVE!

Nancy: NO!

Suddenly, a little girl came in the Dry Cleaners.

Girl: Uncle Albert, hurry up! You know I hate waiting.

Albert: Hang on the sec, MadDog, Uncle Albert has a sissuation here!

Molly: That's MadDog?

Nancy: Yeah. She's my cousin.

Oscar: She's also my little sister and her real name is Jenny.

Jenny sees Sonus' shrunk and pink jacket.

Jenny: Is that for me?

She puts it on.

Jenny: It's beautiful! I love it! You're the best uncle in the whole world ever!

Albert: I knew you loved it, pumpkin.

Nancy smiles.

Albert: I guess I own you an apolegy. Nancy, you can stay.

Nancy: Really? Oh, my god! Thank you, Daddy!

Albert: Take care of her, okay.

Sonic: I will.

Albert and Jenny leave, but Jenny recognizes Sonic.

Jenny: No way! You're Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic chuckles.

Jenny: Can you autograph my jacket?

Sonic: Sure.

Sonic signs Jenny's new jacket.

Sonic: There.

Jenny: Thanks, Sonic!

Albert: Hey, Oscar. Is it your birthday today?

Oscar: Why, yes it is.

Like an idiot, Oscar picks up an frosty and writes "Happy Birthday to Me!" on Albert's shirt.

Albert: I'm not a Birthday Cake!

Oscar: Uh oh!

Albert chases Oscar so he can beat him up.

Jenny: Beat my brother up fast, Uncle Albert! You know I hate waiting!

Albert does what Jenny saids. Sonic, Nancy, June, Thomas and Molly laugh in joy. Sonic and Nancy hug each other. Nancy can finally stay in Hidden Leaf Village. 


End file.
